El Gran Paso
by Saturno
Summary: Oneshot. Los pensamientos de Edward minutos antes de casarse.Es mi primer fic, entrad y dejad comentario sobre que os ha parecido :P.


**Hola!!! Este es mi primer fic, me ha hecho mucha ilusión escribirlo, le doy las gracias a los que se pasen a leer este fic, y también a todos los que dejen reviews.**

**Los personajes no son míos, son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**El gran paso**

Aquí estaba yo, esperando el momento. El momento que llevaba aguardando desde hace horas, días, semanas…Han pasado varias noches, noches eternas, largas e interminables noches, mientras yo la observaba desde mi asiento silencioso…

Hoy ha llegado el gran día, me miro en el espejo¡no había estado tan ridículo, desde hace, hace,…MUCHO TIEMPO!!!Aunque este traje que me ha regalado Esme esta bien, está muy bien, es… ¡perfecto! .Todos decían "que el negro resaltaba mi piel". Bueno en realidad todos lo pensaban, el único que se atrevió a decirlo fue Charlie, la verdad me gustó mucho que fuera sincero…

Se supone que el que se va a casar piensa en su vida antes de este gran paso y en su libertad, yo no, yo solo pienso en ELLA.

Antes he dicho que este momento era especial, pero por dos motivos, uno es lógico, no hace falta ni mencionarlo, pero el otro…Llevo temiendo esta ceremonia el mismo tiempo que la llevo esperando. Como regalo de bodas se suelen regalar cosas como anillos, collares, TRANSFORMACIONES…

Yo en vez de regalar algo que hiciera feliz a la persona que más quería, le iba a regalar el fin de su vida, la eterna oscuridad dentro de una caja roja, rodeada con un lazo rojo resplandeciente. Le iba a arrebatar la vida de un tirón o mejor dicho, de un mordisco, y ella parece que en vez de intentar aferrarse a la vida, me la regala… ¡Mi dulce Bella¿Qué nos ha pasado?

De repente entraron en la habitación Emment y Jasper, primero mostraron cara de asombro, y luego, poco a poco, esa extraña mueca que tenían en el rostro fue transformándose en una risa sonora, divertida, contagiosa y explosiva. Después de este momentáneo buen humor, Jasper me dijo, a modo de ánimo:

-Estas muy elegante…!- dijo con burla y acto seguido me dio un abrazo…Después Emment lo imitó, pero antes de salir nos paró un momento y nos dijo:

-¿Eeeeh, chicos?, antes de salir querría pediros un favor- en esta ocasión los otros dos vampiros prestaron mucha más atención pues rara vez el grandullón les pedía un favor- Me gustaría que lo de anoche quedara entre nosotros (la despedida de soltero), pues Rose está un poco SUSCEPTIBLE con ese tema…

-¡EH, esto…SÍ!-agregó Jasper- Alice no tendría porqué enterarse, además seguro que no le interesa…

-Emmm... -lo medité durante un momento-..¡claro, claro!- definitivamente era mejor que nadie se enterara- ¡secreto de hermano!.

-Sí

-Por supuesto.

-¡GRACIAS!...

Acto seguido ambos me invitaron a ir hacia el altar.

Una vez allí me encontré con Esme y con Carlisle que también me abrazaron aunque en sus abrazos no solo me transmitieron apoyo, sino amor, cariño, felicidad, ilusión…

Comenzó a sonar la marcha nupcial y aparecieron dos figuras femeninas (una tras otra) vestidas con un traje azul de gasa y con un ramo de flores entre las manos.

La primera era Rosalie, la cual había accedido a regañadientes a acompañar a Bella, aunque en ese momento hubiera preferido mil veces estar en una cita a solas con Mike Newton, que aquí, en la boda de su estúpido hermano que se había enamorado de una estúpida humana .Lo único que me dedicó fue una mirada de odio y… ¿ASCO?, no sabría definirlo.

Después apareció Alice, andando lentamente hacia mí, se la veía contenta e ilusionada…y su pensamiento me sorprendió: "Disfruta del momento, no te preocupes por nada y…SÉ FELIZ, a propósito…. ¡ESTÁS MUY GUAPO! Si pudiese sonrojarme lo hubiera hecho, por suerte dejé de tener cualidades humanas hace mucho tiempo.

Y al final apareció ella. En el momento en que la vi atravesar el umbral, con ese traje blanco, precioso, y en el momento en que la miré a los ojos recordé la primera vez que me miró, en aquel comedor abarrotado, y tras esa imagen, fueron pasando ante mis ojos, como diapositivas, todos los momentos que había pasado con ella, cada uno de esos maravillosos momentos.

Cuando todos mis recuerdos se acabaron ella ya había llegado al altar y me había cogido de la mano. Y en ese momento, una voz desde algún lugar de mi mente me dijo que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

**Espero que os haya gustado, y os pido que...DEJEIS MUCHOS REVIEWS!!!(XDXDXD)jejeje**


End file.
